mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TV3 (Sweden)
TV3 is Swedish private television network owned by Nordic Entertainment Group. The channel broadcasts entertainment, series, news and sports. History The channel was launched December 31, 1987 and was the first commercialized commercial channel in Sweden, Norway and Denmark. The starting capital came from Kinnevik, with the initiative of Jan Stenbeck, who had not really planned to produce TV but managed to sell his licenses on the Astra 1A satellite. However, after the channel was started, the satellite was delayed and you are therefore purchasing space on another satellite. The shipment was made from London to circumvent the Scandinavian legislation that prohibited the transmission of advertising to Swedish households. The then parliamentary member Maj Britt Theorin talked about banning satellite dishes and threatened with fines and at worst prison. Initially, TV3 broadcast the same version of the channel across Scandinavia. After a year, however, TV3 Denmark was launched in its own version, because the Swedes had difficulty understanding the Danish. Sweden and Norway, however, had a common version for a few more years before it was also divided into two different versions, TV3 Sweden and TV3 Norway. In 1989, the first Astra 1A was used, and it became easier to watch TV3. The first satellite had demanded connection to the cable network, while one could now receive a signal in its own satellite dish. This made the prevailing legislation ineffective. That same year, TV3 broadcast the world championships in ice hockey and the Wimbledon Championship in tennis. Especially the World Cup in Ice Hockey created major headlines in the newspapers, as very few Swedes had access to TV3 at the time, while the interest in ice hockey in Sweden was great. An agreement was made with SVT to allow them to send 15 minutes later in exchange for the production of the content. In 1989, the first sister channel, the pay-TV channel, TV1000, was launched. Two years later, 1991, the forthcoming ZTV channel was launched as a program block in TV3 and TV4. That same year, TV3 went for the first time with a profit. In mid 2006, TV3 began to broadcast in six different regional versions. The regionalization of TV3 broadcasts does not affect the content of the program, but only the advertisement. Specifically, the division of TV3 means that it is now possible to broadcast advertising directed to individual regions via the channel, an advertising form that TV4 previously had a monopoly on. On satellite, all six versions are distributed. In other networks, Boxer and their respective cable operators publish the regional version for the local area. The different TV3 regions are: Stockholm, Mälardalen, Öst, Gothenburg / West, Skåne and Norr. In 2007, TV3's CEO Hasse Breitholtz "The Wax Plug of the Year" was awarded by the organization "Hörselskadade", "despite the fact that, despite pressure, TV3 is still refusing text for hearing impaired." From midnight on 12-13 February 2008, Canal Digital can also watch TV3. Programmings Original programmings Series Logos TV3 (1987-1989).png|First logo (1987-1989) TV3 (1989-1990).png|Second logo (1989-1990) TV3 (1990-1994).png|Third logo (1990-1994) TV3 (1990-1994, s flagi Skandinavi).png|Third logo with Nordic flags TV3 (1994-1999).png|Fourth logo (1994-2000) TV3 (2000-2002).png|Fifth logo (2000-2002) TV3 (2002-2009).png|Sixth logo (2002-2009) Kanal 3 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2009-present) External links * Viafree website Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Nordic Entertainment Group Category:Launched in 1987 Category:Sweden